Zylavor Corqinor
Zylavor was the King of Whitoper during the civil war. He was an active figure in the time, fighting amongst the Kura faction all the way up to his death at the hands of Dorwak. Later in life he was seen as ruthless and bloodlusted. The Royal Birth Zylavor was the first-born of King Zenhur II and Queen Sence, as a male it was declared that a new heir for the throne was around. His mother almost died during birth, but was thankfully saved by her willpower to see her son prosper. Childhood Zylavor's childhood was pampered with training and preparation for his eventual role as King. He did not have time to socialise with other kids, but was instead practicing his skills in writing and reading. From an early age he began showing his superiority around others, gaining a natural noble aura. At this age he was happy to be the Royal heir, though often competed with his brother Reslock in various tasks. Teenage and Coronation At the age of 16 was when Zylavor fell in love with Sula. During a diplomatic visit, he purchased many of the various crafts and arts that the nation had to offer. This love moulded him for the future to always keep heavy interest in the situation of Sula. Though along with his new-found interest, he began his combative training, showing himself to be a natural. While he was not good at the tactical side of things, his swordplay was fancy and noble, allowing him to legitimately win various duels. Once he hit 17, his father Zenhur II and Sence were killed during a storm which brought their ship under. There were no survivors. News didn't hit Whitoper until the fleet returned without their leader, and thus Zylavor was the new King. During the ceremony there were protests that he was too young and ill-equipped but he shut them down with an iron fist, punishing any who opposed his rule. What followed was general peace, as he was more interested in objects from Sula than what was happening in his own nation. An Adult and a Warrior See: Civil War At the age of 20 Zylavor saw his first war. After stripping the titles of many of the nobles in lower Whitoper, now known as Kura, he believed he had brought a halt to the potential rebellion. Though he done the opposite, and in 475AB, Kura began raising their army. Shocked by their insolence, Zylavor secured the funds and did the same. While not intially gaining the support of the people, the Siege of Kynt was spun around in order to boost recruitment, labelling the Kura forces and especially Dorwak as a vigilant and evil being. Zylavor also entered the thick forest to recruit some beasts and monstrous races for his army, having a natural knack. Some say it was due to them sensing the evil inside. In 476AB '''he met the Kura forces on the plains near Gathje, or better known as the Gathje plains. He had fallen to the same ignorance as previous monarchs and charged his troops forward. Believing his monstrous races would surprise the enemy and slaughter their lines, along with causing a route. What actually occured was that the Kura soldiers met them with spears and arrows, and turned the tide of battle against him. Zylavor lost the battle when he called a retreat, though did not care as many of them were random beasts or tribesmen he found in the forest. After an attempt of Diplomacy, Zylavor led his army to the Tikar River where he assaulted the Kura forces under E'dran. Along the way he had found many scouts from the southern lands, and promptly had them tortured and strung up as a show. The Assault worked well, but was fended off for some time before the Kura forces retreated fully. Any men left were once more tortured by Zylavor. By the end of '''476AB '''Zylavor once more faced Kura. Returning to Robtikar, the capital, they were ambushed and surrounded by a much smaller force. The King managed to bring out a defensive position, and held his ground before the invading troops fell back. This time Zylavor begun the diplomatic approach. But was denied any true victory. Rather he negotiated a truce in '''479AB '''that allowed him to recruit more beasts from the forest and repair damage done to his lands. The Mad-Man's Name In '''480AB '''Zylavor and his large army marched deep into the Kura factions territory. When they finally reached the village of Dimstar, they found a suitable position and faced the opposing forces. Once more a clash occured, which found some heroes for Kura appear. In the middle beasts, monsters and soldiers tore one another apart. Zylavor had little care for his men and revelled in the gore, he was even heard laughing from his position far away. On the left his flank pushed forward through the thick trees and pushed the men. Zylavor himself had rode down at one point and killed the hero named Heath Jameson, whom was holding the defence against various owlbears, trolls and orcs. Returning to his position, Zylavor was shocked to see that a man named Shannon had pushed through the line and reached his own bodyguard. Finally had met face to face with his opposing leader Dorwak, and they begun a duel. The King, looking much smaller, was surprising as he took the sword strokes quite well against the much bigger man. The duel was close for quite a few minutes before Zylavor and his years of dueling began to show. Angry and determined, the young King was able to match Dorwak's strength and even flicked the sword out of his enemies hand. With no defence, the King slashed him across the chest and even the stomach, almost killing the man then and there. But when he was about to swing the final stroke he was stopped by the man Shannon. Furious, he began fighting, though by this time both bodyguards initiated a brawl. The King was able to strike Shannon, but for no serious damage. The battle was ended when both sides fell back, believing their leaders had fallen. Though Whitoper held another victory. Returning to his lands Zylavor and his soldiers passed by Kynt, who immediately surrendered. Though the King was not happy with that, and ordered it to be burnt down and anyone found to be murdered or enslaved. In '''481AB, enraged once more, Zylavor and his army entered Kura again. They camped near the town of Dimstar, but when he heard no force was coming to meet him, he went on and murdered everyone in Dimstar. Ordering his soldiers to murder anyone in the surrounding area, as his army was made up mostly of monstrous races and beasts. With everyone murdered, he began piking the heads of the people along the bank of the lake. At the same time he threw their bodies in the water, and soon the entire lake was blood red. Happy with his work, he returned. The Final Battle of the Reaper King Facing the Kura forces in what felt like the decisive battle, Zylavor held his two respected generals on his flanks, while he held the middle. During the battle Zylavor positioned himself and his bodyguard, including his brother Reslock, in the middle of the field. Watching over as Shannon continued his momentum. When the courageous man finally did break through he met Whitopers best soldiers. Facing the man for the second time in his life, the King met Shannon on equal footing. Even dropping from his horse to meet. The Duel rung out once more, and Shannon was surprised at the skill and experience the king held in this fashion. Barely dodging his death a few times, Shannon was killed as Zylavor thrust his sword straight through the man's neck. With their hero dead, many of the Kura forces were beginning to shatter, but were fortunate when Dorwak rushed through to save the day. Exhausted from battle, Zylavor dueled Dorwak once more. Dorwak's strength worked for some time before the King once again turned the tides and managed to cut his sword-arm off. Though the action caused him to be stabbed through the chest, dying soon after. Dorwak died quickly after. Category:People